


Vicinity

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, First Times, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, author may have a fondness for the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vicinity: noun: vuh-SIN-uh-tee: the quality or state of being near: proximity: mid 16th century (in the sense ‘proximity’): from Latin vicinitas, from vicinus ‘neighbor,’ also from Middle French vicinité</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicinity

John had to admit, he was a bit surprised by Sherlock's desire to cuddle. These days, whenever the detective sensed he was in the vicinity, he would end up with a lap full of lanky limbs and curls tucked under his chin. Not that he minded in the least, rather, he found it adorable, which was another word he didn't think he'd ever associate with his flatmate.

To the outside world, Sherlock had a reputation for being a bit standoffish, prickly and arrogant; all of which were fair to say, John considered, as he watched his friend, now lover, sleep in front of him. However, once he climbed the seventeen steps, opened the door and removed his coat, scarf and shoes, he wanted nothing more than a cuppa and to wrap himself around John. 

The first time came after a long, brutal case; they both barely made it up the stairs, before collapsing on the couch. John sat up, removed his shoes, and discovered his friend curled up against him, almost asleep.

"John..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"This may seem a bit sudden, perhaps a bit forward, but would you mind terribly if I slept with you tonight?"  
(At this point in their history, no first anything had transpired between them.)  
"Uh, yeah, sure, why not."  
"My room? Bigger bed-"  
"Ok-"  
It was on this occasion that the blogger realized his detective slept best while in the buff, on insanely soft sheets and completely wrapped around his bed mate, much like an ampelopsis; and though at first it was a bit off-putting, John soon came to realize his nightmares ceased once they began this new arrangement.

Only later did they arrive at the conclusion that bed-sharing could, should, and indeed would lead to other activities...  
"Uhm, Sherlock-"  
"John?"  
"Would you mind terribly if I-"  
"...kiss you?"  
"Not at all."  
and...  
"Lube?"  
"Top drawer."  
"Ummmm...there....yettttttttth."  
"That's adorable."  
"What ith?"  
"Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ampelopsis


End file.
